New applications in flat panel displays, projectors, ink jet printers, and many other technologies are driving the need to add high voltage devices with conventional low voltage complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technologies. One major challenge is to combine the high and low voltage devices together on the same integrated circuit (IC) economically. One difficulty in doing so has been the inability to achieve good electrical characteristics for both types of devices. Generally, when a low voltage CMOS process is developed, it is optimized for low voltage operation. When such a process is modified to produce high voltage parts, the performance of the low voltage devices suffers due to the need to perform various tradeoffs when the new process steps added. Conventional hybrid CMOS processes add additional steps and masks to the low voltage CMOS process which not only increases costs, but limits the number of suppliers available as not all IC foundry suppliers may be able to perform the additional process steps. Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved process for forming both high and low voltage CMOS devices in the same integrated circuit with few changes to established processes for making the low voltage CMOS devices.